Watching the hours tick by at citadel high
by Darkoslim
Summary: Instead of awesomely kicking the reapers ass, Alex Shepards lamely watching the hours tick by in class. But Miranda's still ice queen cheerleader bitch overlord, shepard is still the girl who everyone wants to be and liaras still the invisible, nerdy, completely adorably shy, bookworm. Femshep/Miranda that's until liara comes along. Femshep/liara futa!femshep


**a/n: hello everyone! So I've brought this story to the table because I just couldn't get it off my mind, I wrote this story original for femshep/liara but damn if Miranda doesn't get stuck in my head, but who knows who will end up together? ;) I guess you'll have to read to find out but I'll give a hint…they have blue eyes. Lol Without further a due I give you watching the hours tick by.**

* * *

Today's the big day. The first day of high school for Alex Shepard. She wasn't usually the nervous type but today a lot was on the line here. Today marks the day of your reputation for the entire time in high school, not just a semester- no. The whole fucking time and you know why? Because pricks just can't let things go. Just like the time at her old school when she brought brownies to the school and put exlax in the mix, everyone shit themselves furiously. Yeah, it was funny at first but then…the shit got violent. And it got everywhere. And I mean everywhere. She would just play it cool and try her hardest not to get in trouble.

Shepard spotted a supremely gorgeous girl with long raven hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty unapproachable, but don't judge a book by its cover right?

"Hi, my names-"

"Why are you talking to me?" The girl asked not missing a beat.

Wrong. Did Shepard mean gorgeous? No she meant over the top hideous, on the inside that is because man, look at that ass.

Shepard cocked a thick brow, "Well…I thought you were cute and I thought maybe we'd have classes together and we'd walk there and talk a bit…"

Shepard dressed like a delinquent-which she was, but that's not important. She usually wore tank tops with what teachers called 'indecent vulgar language and pictures.' In short, naked ladies and cuss words on there but shepard's pleads that it's just self expression. Which in short again, what she liked the most. Today she wore, just a white tank with the word b*tch on her shirt in red wording. Black skinny jeans and black Clark desert boots.

Shepard also looked like a delinquent, Shepard had tattoos on her arm most of it about the tenth street reds, Shepard's hair was a platinum blonde undercut, with wavy length at the top that bounced every time she walked. Shepard eyes were emerald green cat eyes with a little bit of orangish yellow in the middle, it reminded her of a grape exploding into a orange.

"Like I would go somewhere with someone like you. Like I would even go anywhere or talk to you." The girl whipped around and began to walk away.

"Look I'm not gonna call you a bitch because you're hot but okay." Shepard yelled a little louder so the girl could hear.

The girl spun around on her heel and walked calmly back over to the cocky blonde.

"What did-"

"Um excuse me? Why are you talking to me?" Shepard said in her best impression of the girl.

A group started to form around the two girls but they didn't seem to notice, until the infectious ooo's spread the group.

"Look you street urchin. Go crawl back to whatever hovel you came from and learn some manners." She hissed.

Shepard laughed, "Me? manners? At least I'm not some sociopathic bitch who just blows off anyone who approaches them."

"Yes. Manners have you not heard of them? It's called having some common sense you bloody worthless gang rat."

The bell rung and everyone scattered.

"I don't have time for this." The girl marched down the hallway and went in the classroom two doors down, sadly, Shepard realized she was going the exact same place.

Shepard strolled down the hall and into the classroom ignoring the awkward stares for being late.

"Pass." The teacher demanded. He had a scowl that looked as it's been there since he came out the womb, maybe it was because he's hair line was receding or his nose hairs was like leaves on a tree or maybe just maybe because he was butt ugly.

"I'll do you one better Mr. ukini." Shepard smiled.

"Mr. Udina-"

"That's what I said. So I was minding my business you know, chilling and this girl, not gonna say any names because a. I don't know it and b. because she's sitting right there." Shepard pointed at the girl for emphasis.

The beauty frowned,"Mr. Udina if I may interrupt the accusations that this…thing is about-"

"Did you hear that?" Shepard frowned mockingly. "She called me a thing mr. Unique."

"For the last time it's udina! and that's detention for no pass. Now take your seat."

Shepard walked huffily to the only seat left. beside the girl.

"Um…yes mr. Ultradry could I possibly sit somewhere else?" Shepard asked.

"Sit. Down." Udina hissed.

Shepard sighed and plopped down in her seat.

Udina rolled his eyes, "Now I'm going to regret this but." Udina pointed to Shepard."Trouble maker. Since you talk so much why don't you get up and tell me your name and something about yourself."

"Little ole me a trouble maker shoot don't make me blush." Shepard stood up with straight face. "Well my names Alex Shepard. And I have one mom." And then she sat back down. (A/N: lol I did this one time back in middle school.)

"And…?" Udina drawled.

"Oh! I also have one father." Shepard smiled, "Pretty cool huh?"

The class laughed a little louder than they did before the argument between udina and Shepard.

The girl shook her head, "Are you kidding me?"

Shepard frowned, "Oh I'm sorry does my life bore you my queen? My Ice queen? Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

The raven haired girl stood up, "My name's-"

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear you? Could you speak a little louder? I cannot understand you with that crazy accent." Shepard yelled.

"I haven't even spoken you idiot. Now my name is Miranda Lawson and One of my fathers is the head of Cerberus. My other father is head a very successful business firm." She said proudly.

It would figure she was a rich girl, rich people supposedly have the best manners but have the worst attitude.

"Thank you, now you may take a seat."

Miranda. I like it. Now she only needs some tattoos and a piercing or two, wore more…revealing clothes, snap backs from time to time and she would be perfect for me…shit, why can all girls look like that.

"Hey." Shepard whispered, "I feel like we got off to a bad start."

Shepard took her feet off of her desk and turned to miranda. "I'm Alex and I would just honor a friendship with you."

"Oh really because wasn't thinking the same thing," Miranda didn't even look at her, "what don't you get? The part where I don't like you or the part where I want to punch you in the face you creep." She said coldly.

Shepard put her best thinking face on, "Um…Hm, ah I'm gonna feel real dumb answering this if it's rhetorical but uh…the part where you don't like me and also the face punching thing."

Miranda face was like stone, "Well let me put it like this. Please go drown in a sewer."

Shepard winced, "See, right now? Because right now's not good for me…maybe around fourish? Is that good?"

Miranda leaned close to shepard "listen to me closely. Leave me the fuc-"

Udina cleared his voice from behind Miranda, "Detention both of you. Which is double detention for you Shepard."

Shepard smirked "You here that Lawson? Me and you detention buddies for life."

Miranda snapped her pencil like a twig.

0

0

0

0

A couple of hours later Alex walked down the hallway of either musty and sweaty or too nervous to talk students. It was crazy what school can do to you.

She swerved through the horde of students like water until one of the stragglers actually ran into her, making the girl- asari would be more accurate- drop every single one of her supplies.

"I-I'm sorry I should i have more careful to where I was going." She scrambled to pick up the papers.

Shepard smiled, she got on one knee to help the asari. "It's alright, I think it's been a pretty hectic day for everyone."

She handed off the books to liara before offering a hand to help her up, the asari smiled and pulled herself up.

"I'm Alex Shepard by the way." Shepard greeted politely.

"Yes, I know. We have first period together and that was quiet a show you put on, I'm liara t'soni." Liara-apparently- offered her name slowly at the end.

Shepard chuckled with a wince, "Yeah that…I'm sorry if I annoyed you, I just love getting under ice queens skin along with udinas."

Liara smiled softly with a little chuckle that was music to shepard's ears. "So you do know his name?"

Shepard laughed. "Who mr. Ulcer?"

Shepard scanned the beautiful asaris face, she was the definition of please have my children now. liara looked more and more nervous as Shepard just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Shepard shook the thoughts away, "It's just weird I'm pretty sure I would remember such a beautiful face." Nailed it.

Liara blushed, "It's okay I get that a lot, I'm basically invisible."

"I didn't mean it like that, I didn't see anyone else in the class honestly." Shepard offered persuasively with a hint of sympathy, but then she smiled. "So you get told you're beautiful a lot?"

"N-no, rarely even. Unless it's some creepy old man."

Shepard grinned with a laugh, "You have to be the nicest person I've ever met and you've actually been the only person to actually greet me at this shit school."

"Thank you I'm glad I could be the first," liara hesitated. "You're not very approachable."

Shepard ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, I get that a lot. A lot of people tend to judge me before they come near me."

Liara eyes widen, "I-I didn't mean to offended you, I was jus-t saying that you're very…very a-attractive a-and a lot of people are intimidated, you're like Miranda but not mean, or cold and you're very flattering and charming." Liara rambled on and on. It was cute.

Liara could feel her hands sweating around her books as she hugged them to her chest. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the heat and tingle float from her hands and feet into her cheeks under shepard's unreadable stare.

"Thanks I don't get that a lot." Shepard smiled, "Hey. You're uh…pretty smart aren't you?"

'That was a stupid question. She's asari.' Shepard thought.

"Yes, I suppose." Liara answered.

Shepard nodded, "So, do you want to be study buddies? I'm really crap at math and…reading, physics…history…bio ball is really my only skill."

"With your athletic build and muscles it would only make sense that you preformed in some sort of sport." Liara wanted to take back those words as soon as the fell out her mouth. She mentally kicked herself.

'Way to make it obvious that you were probably looking at her body liara!' The asari thought.

Liara nodded,"Yes I think that's a great idea."

"Awesome." Shepard beamed. "Here I'll give you my number, we can start with homework next week if that's cool?"

"Okay, let me just get a pen an-"

"Don't worry, I got it." Shepard grabbed a marker out of her pocket and took liaras hand in hers. She scribbled down the number over the slightly sweaty palm, but luckily for liara Shepard didn't notice.

Shepard capped the marker and put it back. "There ya go, you can call me anytime." The sentence didn't exactly come out like Shepard was just saying it. She purred it.

"O-okay." Liara stuttered.

"I'll see you later t'soni."

Liara followed shepard's moving body until she was out of sight heading towards the "ice queens" locker.

"Goddess what have I gotten myself into?"

Shepard strolled beside Miranda,"Hellllloooo."

Miranda groaned and slammed her locker shut, she tried to scurry off a Quickly as she could but Shepard easily caught up.

"Now, where would you be heading?" Shepard smiled. "Detention maybe?"

Miranda was not one for violence but in any situation dealing with Shepard it should be used with force. And a lot of it.

"What do you want." Miranda frowned.

"As you know, but you might not, I'm new here and I don't know my way around here as well as a strong independent woman like you does." Shepard pled.

"Why don't you go ask, I don't know anyone else in this school."

"I just thought you'd be the best woman for the jo-"

"We're here." Miranda deadpanned.

Shepard opened the door with the big bold letters spelling detention. "After you milady."

Miranda strutted in freezing out any of the gawks and awes she got from her peers, in her mind she had deemed this the worst day of her life and began to wonder how she was going to live this down. Shepard on the other hand skipped inside and slammed the door shut.

Shepard took a seat in the back of the class where she belonged.

"Miranda, ah I just wanted give you a proper thank you for escorting me to detention." Shepard yelled across the quiet room.

Miranda couldn't do it. She couldn't freeze out the stares now. Especially since udina was watching her. She glared daggers at the devious blonde from across the room.

Mr. Udina cleared his throat,"Well I'm glad to see you two getting along. As for you I had completely forgotten about you, I would never expect you in a place like this."

"Well you know what they say…you only live once." Miranda said as best as she could through her clamped teeth.

"I can concur that no one in this universe says that anymore." Shepard pipped up. "Just to save you the embarrassment for next time Miranda."

Miranda took her sweater and wrapped her entire head up and laid her head down on the table. Maybe this'll freeze them out.

"Oh Shepard you're such a card!" Udina smiled.

Shepard made a face in disgust, "Ew. What's wrong with him."

The bald girl beside Shepard scoffed, "I heard the slut teacher ms. Chambers saw him with a stiffie and 'took care of it'."

"Da fuck? Who would do that to themselves? There's no way he's ever had any kind of intercourse with anyone."

"Didn't you hear me? Slut. She's sex crazed." Jack said.

Shepard smiled, "Shit, I would ask where I can I find her but after she's been with mr. Umbrella I'd rather see my mom naked."

"I. Can. Hear. You." Udina said trying to hide his beet red face.

"Jack." The girl said.

Shepard nodded, "Alex."

Jack grabbed shepard's arm and examined it, "Reds huh?"

Shepard shrugged, "I don't run with them anymore but man did they know how to party."

Jack nodded towards the miserable beauty queen, "What's up with you and cheerleader?"

Shepard smirked cockily as she put her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her chair, "She's a bitch…but soon she'll be my bitch. I'll dress her up in tats and a couple of piercings, then she'll be officially mine."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah fucking right, like cheerleader would even give you the time of day. She's a bitch with a capital cold."

Shepard smiled she unraveled a piece of paper, "Check this out." She scribbled down a message and chucked it at the raven haired girl. "Watch and learn." Shepard whispered.

'What and the hell just hit me?' Miranda thought to herself.

Miranda and peeled off her sweater cacoon. She looked down at the ball of paper, Miranda peered up at udina to make sure the coast was clear. She grabbed the paper with a sigh.

'I really should just throw this away…curiosity does kill the cat.' Miranda uncrumpled the paper and read it, immediately hearing the words in her head in shepard's voice. 'Come here often? ;)'

She whipped around to look at Shepard who had this cocky little aura illuminating off of her…it was sickening. Miranda crumpled the ball and chucked it straight at Shepard, it bounced off her nose and onto the ground.

Miranda wanted to scream into her sweater but she couldn't, it would only attract more eyes. Instead she whipped around and sat with her eyes forward.

"And what did I just learn?" Jack smirked.

"She totally wants me."


End file.
